(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image proofing apparatus for use in gravure printing, in which halftone images with coloring densities adjusted according to conditions for forming cells on a gravure cylinder are exposed in cell patterns on a photosensitive material mounted on the cylinder to record a proof image on the photosensitive material.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In gravure printing, gravure ink is filled into minute depressions called cells which are formed in an orderly pattern on a printing cylinder, and the ink is transferred onto printing paper or the like. Density tones of prints are expressed by the varying depth and/or area of the cells.
Known techniques of making gravure plates for preparing such printing cylinders include the conventional gravure system, halftone gravure system and electronic engraving system. The features of these systems will be described hereinafter.